


Fist-deep in sin

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blasphemy, Evil Sam Winchester, Fisting, M/M, Non Consensual, Priest Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, bottom!Dean, possessed!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons find the only man who can destroy their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist-deep in sin

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammessiah**](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/) and their blasphemous ways for making me realize that I really, _really_ have a priest!kink. This ficlet is enabled and proof-read by the awesome [](http://sadelyrate.livejournal.com/profile)[**sadelyrate**](http://sadelyrate.livejournal.com/) \- all mistakes are mine. Originally posted LJ on October 21, 2007.

 

 

The graceful bow of the priest's lower lip was distorted by the white teeth biting hard into it. Sam could see dedication and the need for submission behind the green-gold eyes, reverence surfacing where it was strictly forbidden, fear where the man's body was held down and open by his enemy. Sam's hand worked beneath the heavy black robe that was draped over the priests knees, pooling between his thighs and tented by his cock.

"What's your name, Father?" Sam drawled out the title, giving it no meaning, pure blasphemy in the accompanying smirk.

Sam had torn off the priest's black slacks right after he had pinned him down in front of the altar. He had already three fingers pressed inside the man, fourth one scraping the spit-slick rim, soon to feel the hot pressure.

"Father Winchester." The priest moaned, but managed to find his voice, the patronizing tone angering Sam.

Sam twisted his fingers in fury, pushed now the four of them deeper, stretching the tight muscle. His thrusts became vicious - he shouldn't need do it like this, they never resisted him this hard.

"No. Your given name?"

The rough, broad sweeps of Sam's free thumb over the heated skin elicited more moans from the priest as Sam dug in his middle finger against the slight swell of the man's prostate. The priest cried out, bucked into Sam's hand, but shook his head in reply. Sam pulled his fingers out almost completely, leaving the tips in, and he pressed the pad of his thumb against the other fingers.

The priest was shaking under the robe, terror turned inwards by ridiculous belief, leaving nearly a placid expression on the priest's beautiful features. Sam smirked again, locking his gaze with the man and let his irises fill with black, followed by the whites of his eyes and finally the inside of his soul. A quick surge of power spread through Sam, fueled higher by the way the priest's green eyes finally widened in true fear.

A gentle persuasion weaved into Sam's words, the ultimate temptation, the final test of faith.

"What's your given name, Father?"

Sam's fingers pressed past the rim, thumb snuggled against the other digits. The priest was gasping under Sam's touch, so close to giving in, to seeing where his faith wasn't enough anymore.

"Tell me your name."

The row of knuckles on Sam's right hand pushed against the rim, the widest part of his fist begging for an invitation from the hot flesh.

"Dean," the priest whispered. "My name's Dean."

Sam smiled approvingly and drove his fist fully inside Dean. No more Father Winchester, the man of faith, only a man with desires and sins that could never be atoned. Sam fucked Dean carefully, drawing out the embarrassment, writing dark claims inside him. Dean's flesh yielded to Sam's command and took everything it was offered.

After torturing Dean for a moment -- slow and sweet, then deep and harsh --, Sam could hear the priest, _Dean_ , mutter low, breathless syllables between the keening sounds, the words taking the shape of a desperate plea.

A slow, ugly smile graced Sam's lips.

"Louder, Dean. I want to hear you praying for your God now."

Dean's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in concentration, and Sam should have expected trouble.

Dean chanted calmly, his body rocking. " _Te absolvo. Te absolvo. Te absolvo--_ "

\---

Sam blinked away the black, hazy presence and then tears burned his cheeks. He watched his hand disappearing into the body of the beautiful, innocent priest who cried matching tears and recited broken Latin. Sam realized that his own soul was already lost to darkness, but maybe his brother still had a chance.

_\--end--_


End file.
